His Newfound Love
by Roxy Skittlez
Summary: EmmettXOC Emmett falls inlove with a half vampire who will change his life after Rosalie left him. The romance starts in the first chapter. Will contain words not to be used by children.


**_I don't, unfortunatley, own any of the Twilight characters but I do own Roxana. She is my OC and I hope you like her.  
:] there will be some evil ness happening in this chapter and note that the relationship between Emmett and Roxana has already started. She is a half vampire/half human and in my world, she can have kids with ease!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! JK! Wait, I'm not JKing about the kids thing. Please also note that she is mostly blind and can only see people because of the aura's. (Isn't she cool? :]) Also, Emmett is seperated from Rosalie so, that means he is not SINGULAR!!! All because of Roxana. :3_**

**_This chapter will switch from Emmett to Roxana to no POV btw. :] Ain't I ebilerz?! MUHAHAHAHA!!_**

* * *

Emmett's POV

I sat on the windowsill of her bedroom, watching her as she slept soundly. I couldn't help but wonder what she drempt about. I wished that I could go into her room but, I didn't want to wake her seeing as she was a light sleeper and even the quietest footstep would wake her. This had been my past time ever since Rose left me and I knew that things would turn out for the better.

No POV

In the morning when Roxana woke up, she strecthed and looked over to her window with a smile.  
"Hi Em." she said, using Emmett's nickname. He smiled.  
"Hey." he said.  
"You came last night." she said, walking over to him and hugging him.  
"Yeah. I always do." he responded, hugging her back.

Roxana's POV

"You're green today." I said, touching his cheek. "Who are you thinking about today?" I heard him laugh.  
"You, of course." he said. I smiled and hugged him again.  
"You always think about me." I said.  
"Yeah." he said. "So, what's the plan for today?" I thought for a moment.  
"Let's go for a walk." I said. "Through the dark forest."  
"Whatever you want." he said before kissing my cheek.  
After he left my room, I quickly found my clothes that I would be wearing today; a pair of dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt then changed into the out fit before finding my boots and lacing them up.  
"Honey, your friend is here." I heard my mother say.  
"Alright." I said, grabbing my hoodie before leaving my room and heading downsrairs and out of the front door. When I closed the door behind me, I walked to Emmett's car and got in on the passenger's side.  
"Glad you could join me." he said.  
"I'm glad that it's you." I said. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. He chuckled.  
"You're so cute when you blush." he said as he pulled out of the driveway.

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe that I was able to be with a girl like Roxana. She made my unbeating heart feel alive. She made me feel alive. I loved her with all my heart.  
"I don't know how many times I have to say it but, I love you." she said, looking over at me.  
"And I love you." I said. I parked in a spot in the parking lot by the entrance to the forest before kissing her. She kissed me back, her lips like ice against mine. It wasn't a bad thing because I liked the feeling. To her, my lips felt like fire on hers as she had told me previous times. When I pulled away, she was smiling.  
"Let's go." she said, opening the door and getting out. She knew my car like the back of her hand. The first time she had ever gotten in my car, she used her hands to find everything. Now, she just used her nose.  
I got out of the car and followed her to our spot in the middle of the forest. It was a clear spot with a house in the middle. I was happy that I came up with the idea to put a house there. Especially since it was ours.

No POV

Roxana and Emmett walked over to the house and Emmett unlocked the door before letting her in first.  
"It sure seems the same." Roxana said, sniffing the air lightly.  
"Yeah. I haven't been able to change much about it." Emmett replied. "Well, that is except for the bedroom." he said, picking up Roxana and carrying her to their bedroom. She smiled.  
"I wanted to take a walk." she said.  
"Well, I want to relax first." he told her, laying her on the bed.  
"You're lavander." she said, blushing deeply. Emmett smirked, knowing what that ment.  
"Yeah." he whispered in her ear. "And you're mine." he added before he kissed her.

* * *

**_Sorry to end it like that but, the young children are getting....annoying much! NO ACTION FER YOU!!! :[  
I R EBIL!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! There will be tons more added in the next chapter._**

**_Loverz,  
Roxy Skittlez 3 _**


End file.
